Agent Carter Episode 2.02: A View in the Dark
"A View in the Dark" is the second episode of the second season of Agent Carter. Peggy discovers her murder investigation has huge ramifications that can destroy her career, as well as everyone near and dear to her. Plot Peggy sees Jarvis by the pool lifting weights in a leotard. She's surprised that he's doing this, and Jarvis says he's taken up such rigorous activities since their last adventure. He says he's also taken up training of the "deadly arts," recently becoming a boxer and a judoka. He keeps pestering Peggy to let him show off his judo skills until she flips him onto his back. Jarvis, however, takes Peggy by surprise and flips her onto the ground, too, and gets on top of her. Ana interrupts the sparring match, and says her husband is most dangerous when he's on his back. Later, Chief Sousa walks to work with Rose and shares his concerns about how Peggy will react to meeting his girlfriend, Violet. When they arrive at the office, however, they see Peggy and Violet laughing over a plate of cookies, apparently getting along fine. Violet insists Peggy join her and Sousa on their date that night before leaving for her shift. With Violet gone, Peggy and the chief start talking about the Jane Scott case. Her body is supposed to be transported to the SSR office, but as her body is being put in a truck, the agents responsible for moving her are ambushed by an assassin. Meanwhile, Calvin Chadwick arrives at a country club and is told that gentlemen are waiting for him in the meeting room. Chadwick is surprised by this, since he didn't know "The Council" would be meeting that day. The Council - which appears to be made up of wealthy industrialists like Roxxon's Hugh Jones - informs Chadwick that they have already decided to shut down Isodyne and recover its assets. Chadwick tries to make a case for his company's continued existence, but the Council tells him they have already started clearing out Isodyne and he should focus on his Senate campaign. The SSR finds the car that was supposed to carry Jane Scott abandoned in the Los Angeles River with the two dead agents inside. Since the agents were highly trained, Chief Sousa recognizes this is a professional hit. He then finds out that Jack Thompson got them a warrant to search Isodyne. When they arrive, however, they find that there has been a contamination leak that shut down most of the lab. They try and have Dr. Wilkes get them inside, but he's unable to do so. He does, however, write Peggy a note in secret to meet him at the Dunbar Hotel, a popular place for Los Angeles' Black community, later. Sousa wants to go with her, but she reminds him of his date with Violet. Before he can say anything else, Peggy finds the engagement ring he plans to give to Violet. Meanwhile, Whitney Frost is on the set of her next movie. The director makes comments about Whitney's aging looks, visibly frustrating her. She goes to her dressing room where Calvin Chadwick is already waiting for her. He tells her about the Council's decision regarding Zero Matter. She is dismayed at their decision to shut down a project that will soon replace atomic energy, and is furious at her husband for not standing up to them. Peggy meets Jason at the Dunbar Hotel, and it quickly becomes clear that he's treating this as more of a date. He makes Peggy tell him about herself, and dance with him when a singer starts singing his favorite song. He then takes her to the Griffith Observatory, one of his favorite places in the city. Dr. Wilkes tells her that he was raised in the orange groves, and that, because of his race, Isodyne was the only company that would hire him to work in their labs. He then takes her inside the lab to show her a film reel. One of Isodyne's nuclear tests failed, instead creating a tear in the fabric of reality. The tear sucked in all of Isodyne's nearby employees and cars, leaving only behind a substance they call "Zero Matter." The substance is always taking in the energy around it, making it always the coldest substance in the room. Dr. Wilkes believes Jane Scott must have come into physical contact with Zero Matter. As the reel ends, they find themselves ambushed by a team of hitmen, unbeknownst to them led by the same man who took Jane Scott's body. They manage to escape the Observatory, but find the wheels on their car have been slashed. Peggy activates a tracking beacon in the car steals one of the hitmen's, but the hitmen follow after them. Peggy realizes they have to leave the car when its damaged in their escape, so Jason directs her to an alleyway they can hide in. Once the hitmen's car passes them, they get out and try to find a way to contact Chief Sousa. They try to get change to use a payphone from a nearby bakery, but the baker thinks something is wrong because a White woman is with a Black man. He refuses to give them change when he sees nothing is wrong, so Jason buys a doughnut so they can get the change that way. Unfortunately, the phone doesn't work. They hide in the phonebooth when a car drives up. When a regular person gets out, Peggy realizes they're safe, and the two of them kiss. They steal the man's car and make their way to Isodyne. The break in, but soon realize someone else is there. Peggy tells Jason to get the Zero Matter while she deals with whoever else is there. As Dr. Wilkes tries to leave with the Zero Matter, he is confronted by Whitney Frost. She tries to take the Zero Matter away from him, and pulls a gun on him when he refuses. Jason realizes that she isn't foolish enough to shoot him while he's holding the container with the Zero Matter, so she tries to wrestle it away from him. Jason drops the container, causing the Zero Matter to get out and rapidly start expanding. Dr. Wilkes tells her to run, but the Zero Matter explodes before they can get too far. Peggy feels the explosion, but there is no sign of Jason or Whitney Frost. Peggy goes outside the building to find the SSR waiting for her. Jarvis was able to alert Chief Sousa to Peggy's situation, causing him to miss his date with Violet. She's visibly shaken, and asks Jarvis to take her home. The next day, Sousa apologizes to Violet for missing their date, but she is happy enough in their relationship to care less. Ana Jarvis gives Peggy a glass of whiskey and talk about Jason. Whitney Frost sits in front of the mirror in her closet, staring at the crack in her forehead that resembles the tear that created the Zero Matter. Cast *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Chris Browning as Rufus Hunt *Sarah Bolger as Violet *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Casey Sander as Thomas Gloucester *Randy Sklar as Kenneth *Carl Crudup as Frank *Brian Glanney as Agent Ford *Nick Hoffa as Restaurant Owner *Angela Cristantello as Receptionist *Kirby Lauryen as Singer *Robert Buscemi as Concierge *Patrick Quinlan as EMT *Nadia Tumanova as Makeup Artist *Christopher Biel as Isodyne Supervisor *Punnavith Koy as Lookie Loo #1 *Afsheen Olyaie as Lookie Loo #2 Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Howard Stark is mentioned. *Hugh Jones returns. Trivia *The name of Chadwick's project "Isodyne" is a near-homophone of "ice-nine", which is a deadly from of water that freezes at room temperature from the Kurt Vonnegut Jr. novel "Cat's Cradle". *The Zero Matter resembles the liquid form of the monolith that traps Jemma Simmons on Maveth in season three of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery 140599 0073 FULL.jpg 140599 0222 FULL.jpg 140599 0244 FULL.jpg 140599 0252 FULL.jpg 140599 0322 FULL.jpg 140599 0369 FULL.jpg 140599 0510 FULL.jpg 140599 0541 FULL.jpg 140599 0662 FULL.jpg 140599 0666 FULL.jpg 140599 0847 FULL.jpg 140599 0848 FULL.jpg 140599 0888 FULL.jpg 140851 7418 FULL.jpg 140852 6246 FULL.jpg 140852 6521 FULL.jpg 140852 6650 FULL.jpg 140852 6754 FULL.jpg 140852 6846 FULL.jpg 140852 6949 FULL.jpg 140852 6968 FULL.jpg Link *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4706420/ 1